The Devil & a Lady
by Eilanne
Summary: By request for this pair. An interesting interlude in the sauna set things to motion. LxV. Sauna room subplot.


_Authors notes: By request, LadyxVergil pairing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Lady was exhausted. 

She walked into her house, kicked the door closed with her boot, sauntered lazily towards the couch and plopped down. Her Kalina Ann now on her lap, she set it down, and unbuckled her armory skirt, emptying her pockets of the shotgun shells and bullets into a large pencil box that was on a countertop near the door. Stretching her arms out lazily, yawned and closed her eyes, propped her legs on top of the coffee table and smiled.

Now if she could just drag her poor tired body to the kitchen and make herself a nice cold drink. Instead, she was feeling kind of hot. And the weather was rather nice out, cloudy with a bit of precipitation. She loved this kind of weather, when the rain makes tears from the sky, just enough, but not too much.

A Newspaper peeked out from under her door, and saw that she hadn't read the news today. What with all the demon hunting and those damned creatures coming out of the earth scaring people left and right. _How could she have any time?_

She saw her television, the one with the huge screen on her wall: _the Plasma one_ – which was one of her generous payments from a very wealthy businessman. He also invited her out to dinner, in which she hastily rejected, knowing what he wanted. In fact, she glared at him, saying she'll take money instead of a television. It's not like she has time to watch the telly any time. Lady said that the proceeds should go to the orphanage or other charity funding.

After all, she was flattered that he offered to give her a sauna too. Too bad she turned him down. But she could sure use a nice hot steaming make over on her body, to get all those impurities out of her pores. Not that she gave a damn really. But for once, she'd like to fancy herself in a nice hot tub or a nice sauna room.

Lady walked over to the door to pick up the newspaper and read the front pages first, snorted at the mysterious events that took place of demons being seen. But, like the loch ness monster, or the ongoing myths, those who have sighted them were called on as a little strange. And those who called on them, could not even begin to tell anyone because they would be deemed as a little nutty. So in the news, there were reports of people who claimed they saw things, but it was more hoaxes than anything.

The female hunter knew that half of those were real. How is it only her or her friend Dante could see them? Dante she knew cause he's half demon, but her? Must be that priestess blood. _Poor Papa_, she thought with sarcasm, _He was so jealous of mama having the blood of the priestess who met Sparda. Make a deal with the devil and you get nothing but crap._

Looking through the rest of the pages, she spotted a new establishment that housed private sauna rooms. Her eyes lit up.  
She grabbed a jacket and stumbled out of her house. Jumped on the cherry bike Dante bought for her – as payment for the one he blew up.  
When she arrived, she paid for towels, which were five dollars, and she was ushered into a locker room where there were showers for people to use before going into the saunas.

Lady pulled off her red pale boots, unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra, which she snapped opened –then pulled her short tight pants off of her. Completely naked, she walked to the showers and turned them on. Closing her eyes, she was splashed with the feel of luke warm water, cleaning her entire body down. She took the soap and started to soap herself down with the sweet fragrance of the bar, finally washing it all off. Sighing, she grabbed her towel, pulled her wet dark strands back and walked to the sauna rooms.  
It was nice that the entire place was practically empty except for a couple of workers at front.

When she opened the door, she was met with white smoke blocking her view of the inside, and planting her feet inside, she felt the very damp wood floors on her feet. The smell of eucalyptus scent in the steam made her feel her lungs filled up with it.

Her small white towel wrapped around her naked body barely covered her, but she thought she was alone. There was no sound from the inside and she bumped gently against a wooden plank, which was one of the benches. Sitting down, she took off her towel and set it on the bench, then lifted her legs over, bending them at the knees. Her head hung back, and she allowed her entire body to just relax and take in all the hot delicious goodness of the steam, pouring into her body.

"Enjoying yourself?" came an elegant masculine voice.

Lady bolted upright. Her eyes wide, she started to scramble for her towel.

"I've already seen what you have, Lady, and believe me, it's no big deal." It was a deliberate insult, but the way he said it, so languidly and so deliberately infuriating, it made Lady grit her teeth.

"Vergil?" She knew that voice anywhere and she couldn't believe it! Of all the places in this city and she had to get a sauna room with him in it!

"I take it you've seen so many nude women in your life?" That's all she could offer as retaliation, but she was blushing and so angry that hot red flushes would mark her cheeks as a sign of embaressment. Yet, it was so hot in there, he couldn't tell. She hoped.

"Of course I have."

She snorted at his nonchalant typical response, and she mimicked back with a snort. "_Of course you have_, penthouse right up your alley?"

"Careful, Lady, you look like one of those girls in the centerfold."

She could now see him through the smoke, and despite the fact that he had insulted and complemented her at the same time didn't make matters any better. Lady stood up, wrapped the small towel over herself a little tighter.

"I better go find another sauna room."

"You're serious?" He was languidly sitting back, his legs slightly spread out, a towel had been haphazardly lying over his privates and she could see his naked body – his lean and muscled torso perfectly sculpted, which reminded her of a marbled statue, but this was - she swallowed – flesh and blood.

His sleek white hair, the normally fashioned way he had it, had damp strands that slightly curled around his temple, and a roguish lock hung down from his forehead – giving him that boyish look. Still, no one could mistake him as a boy. He was a man in every way. And her traitorous eyes wandered over to the bulge beneath his towel.

"Like what you see?" he grinned.

Lady narrowed her eyes; _she knew he was toying with her! Damn him!_

"You're a dick!" she said lamely.

"Yes indeed, I have one of those." He mocked graciously, then chuckled as he saw her infuriated expression, "Oh don't give me that I'm so innocent look, Lady. You may be inexperienced but you're not squeamish about a naked man in the same room with you? Are you?" he lifted a white brow at her, she saw the whites of his teeth as he smiled wickedly.

_Now she knew he was deliberately making light of the entire situation!_

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snorted.

"You kill demons all the time right? And what do demons do? And where do they go?" He tilted his silver head, a few straying silver locks hung over his blue eyes. She could swear she saw the mischievous glint behind him.

"Yes, I know they travel to the most seediest places, where you yourself hate to go."

"And…." He urged, "A lot of times, they end up killing poor unfortunate girls who sell their bodies, and you see many naked men and women entwined in a somewhat passionate embrace."

"Passionate?"

_Why the hell was she standing there talking to him! Is she mad?_

She started for the door, and when she tried to pry it open it wouldn't budge. Her eyes grew wide. She really hated to ask for assistance, not to Vergil. He'd surely enjoy helping out a woman in distress and then scoff her for it later as she's so independent!

"A problem?" he was bored now, and he allowed himself to lean back against the bench, a smirk on his lips.

"Nothing. It's fine. I've decided to stay here."

"Suit yourself." His broad shoulders shrugged. The small droplets of sweat gleamed on his finely toned body, and Lady's eyes wandered over to the fine abs he had. She bit her lip, _What is the matter with you?_ she scolded herself. It's the damn heat in here. He probably turned it up! _Because he's such a devil! Omg! What is wrong with me? Calm down, Lady, just sit back and wait for him to finish up and then walk out when he goes out too.  
_  
A few minutes went by and she was really sweating hard, but she was such a ridiculous prude in front of Vergil that she couldn't pull her towel away.

She half lay there, her back to him, and her legs bent, feet on the bench. She heard him get up and put more eucalyptus water in the hot coals, causing more steam to fill the room. _Good! _She could at least be unseen by the likes of him.

Bravely daring to take off her towel, she felt better as it slid off her naked body. If she was going to be in here any longer, she'd go crazy! But she was so damn proud to tell him to open the door or turn down the heat.

Biting her lip, she reached over to her taut belly and smoothed them over with her hands, pushing off the sweat. She proceeded to smooth down her toned legs, caressing her hands over her full breasts. She thought she heard a faint noise from him, but either the smell of the eucalyptus and the steam was making her feel so……._strange,_ or her body was experiencing the limitations of the inferno in there.

"Need some help?" he offered, a catch in his voice.

Biting her lip, her eyes half closed, "Yes." She was thinking of needing his help for the door, finally - "Please, Vergil." Her voice, was husky and pleading. Maybe he saw how _hot_ it was for her, and if he could turn down the heat, or open the damn door –she'd be ever so grateful. She thought about kicking the door with her feet, but went against it.

_Vergil would just use his super strength, right?_ As she leaned back, waiting for him to save her from the overwhelming steam, he was in front of her, his legs in between hers, just barely touching.

Her eyes traveled from his strong thighs, paused at the groin area, which made her throat dry - then her eyes flew up to his face and saw the amused expression.

"Why Lady, I didn't know that you wanted something so badly…which is it?"

Through the steam, his face wet and white, damp silver hair, the bright locks created a nice slight halo around his masculine features, which reminded her of a beautiful Angel. "You're so manly." She slugglishly said with a slight laugh - then with stark realization, placed a hand over her mouth. Lady's always been a bold one, especially in saying whatever she felt, but the word was ridiculous! Even to her own ears.

"That's a first, Lady. I know Í'm quite manly." He added with a smugness that nearly infuriated Lady, but his charm oozed to her senses. When he wanted, he could turn it on quite deliberately. He raised a white sleek brow at her. "I've been called many things, but manly from you?"

"And…" She _swallowed_, her eyes slightly widened that he was completely naked! Of course she knew he was naked, but he was standing in front of her and the nerve – he was so _close!_

"Vergil…" she felt her words disappear somewhere inthe region of her pelvis, even in the heated steam room, "You're…."

"You asked for help. I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what it is you want…" he said silkily.

"But you're so big!"

The lovely hunter's eyes were so wide with fascinated wonder that Vergil felt himself twitch - lust flared his senses. _He had to do something_...The half devil eyed the steam and where it was coming from and the birth of suspicion grew.

"Okay, I think there's something in the eucalyptus water. Shall I help you up? And take you outside?" he quirked a sleek brow at her; the slight smile played on his lips….he had to admit, this was highly enjoyable. Seeing Lady like this was unusual. Lady in the thrall of her not- so - much herself. _Naked even._ He had to stop to keep his eyes from straying to her unclothed body, keeping them fixed on her eyes. _But damn, it was getting really hard when she stared at him that way. And her eyes kept straying to his privates._

"I take it you're not familiar with men my size?" He really shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this, and despite that obvious fact that he'd love to see her squirm, he wasn't about to toy with her this way, "Come on, I'll take you outside, here…" He reached over to her towel to drape it over her.

"Do all demons have big you know what?" she hastily said, and he choked.

It was getting really difficult for him to keep his reserve. Especially with a very pretty and naked Lady in front of him, and when a woman stares at your assets that way – it was not easy keeping control. A red blooded man could only take so much. Perhaps the eucalyptus steam only affected humans? And his half demon blood was immune to anything poisoned or with any sorcery at work. One thing he knew for sure: He was not immune to her charms at the moment, which was a bit daunting for him. That could be something he had to work on...but he was only a man, half human, and a man.

So he tried to steel himself, starting to walk away towards the door with an intention to open it for her. She had other plans in her mind. Lady stopped his arm, and with the slight touch, electricity ran through them.

"Vergil…" the lady choked back, her dark lashes half covered those strange colored eyes. The beauty of her skin, porcelain cheeks that stained with the heat, making them flushed and pretty.

He breathed in, "Lady?" _What was wrong with him? Get a hold of yourself, man! Do you want to act like an untrained warrior? _His demonic side was being a tad bit naughtier – _If she's offering, you could always do a bit of persuading, after all, its not as if you aren't hard as a rock!_  
_Damn,_ he tensed, _she could see that!_ That towel should have stayed around his waist. What started out as a teaser to Lady, and to make her uncomfortable – ended up making _him_ sore, prickly and achingly..._hard._

Languidly, seductively, and sensuously, Lady stood up – deliberately gliding her body next to his, allowing just mere centimeters of space between their heated bodies. Perspiration clung to her upper lip, her wet lashes lifted, and she stared up into his light blue eyes.

"How does it feel to be so endowed?" She managed to make him swallow, his adams apple bopped up and down and his normally steely body nearly crumpled.

"OH god, don't, Lady, or you'll end up regretting this…." He choked out, "I think I will let you go outside, the heat's getting to you."

Her hand strayed upward to flatten on his chest and he nearly flinched from her hot touch. "Can't control yourself, demon? What's the matter? Can't take the heat?"

_She can't be serious_! He thought wildly, _what is her game? If that's the case – two can play this game. _

He lifted his hands to grip the sides of her arms, and she just boldly stared at him, her full kissable lips parted and he could see the pink tongue there, just waiting to be – and he leaned in.

Their coming together was intensely and irrevocably explosive – their bodies seem to fuse, soft and hardness, wet and heat -and as her breasts pressed against his chest, he groaned, tilting his head so he could urge her lips to open. Hesitantly, her tongue touched his, and the half devil nearly went mad. His pretty partner on the other hand was going through a myriad of crazy emotions. _She was playing with fire!_ And oh boy, did this fire heat up. She could push him away, but his heavy caresses were like a drug. It was only when he had pressed himself against her taut belly that she shivered, feeling the evidence of his hardness. Lady moaned against his mouth, and despite her good sense to draw back and push him away - she found herself pressing her lush body against his.

A loud knock interrupted their little paradise, and Lady pushed gently away, her face flushed from the heat and steam - perspiration dripped down her temples and ebony curls dampened around her heart shaped face. Her lips parted, "Vergil...?"

He was just as shocked as her, not to mention how he was going to explain his uncomfortable situation below. The loud persistent knocking really knocked her out of her drug induced state - which she would tag it as devils lust! Her rose and aquamarine eyes widened from that cold splash in the face. Taking up her meager towel she wasn't intending to cover herself . _No, _not that anymore. Instead she wickedly reached over to wrap her fingers around him, "Was it good for you as it was for me?"

Vergil just about crumpled from her touch, and the persistent knock came with a voice, "Is everything alright in there? I've turned down the steam a bit and we're just checking rounds to see if any one needed assistance."

The half devil growled, "Nothing could be finer..._now leave."_ He said the last words in a dark warning.

Lady smirked; her voice took on a honeyed tone, "Why, Vergil, have you lost control of yourself?"

"You're a witch." he half choked out, feeling her fingers glide up and down on him. His reserve wasn't what he was worried about.

"You could stop me anytime, couldn't you?" She leaned in, her smiling eyes taunted him, "Who would have thought? The great son of Sparda's first born - losing control to a mere human female."

_She was enjoying this! The little witch!_ -Vergil was not going to get his lust down anytime soon. He may as well give back what she was most definitely asking for. The way she seductively spoke to him, and her fingers played with his, it was a miracle he could even steady himself from throwing her down the bench, turn her over and take her - _feel her_ _woman's heat_- the invasive temptation drove him over the edge, he growled out, "Bitch."

He captured her mouth again, this time with more insistence and roughness. Lady's body was on fire, she trembled as his hands cupped her breasts.His thumb grazed over a pink nipple, and the half devil's tongue dipped greedily inside her hot mouth.

The steam engulfed them...


End file.
